


Family Matters

by adderpated



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderpated/pseuds/adderpated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has something important to tell Ron and Harry. Post-Hogwarts. Presumes a preexisting H/Hr/R relationship. Complete. Originally rated PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

Harry and Ron sat down next to each other on an overstuffed love seat in London flat they shared. Hermione had decide that there was something that needed to be discussed and sat both of them down to hear it out.

Usually this wouldn't be so much of a problem. Hermione often sat them down to work out some little infraction of the unspoken rules of the flat. But, when she did, she had the demeanor of a camp councilor. This time, however, Hermione seemed nervous. She sitting across from them in a hard wooden chair and holding a throw pillow in front of her belly as if she were holding onto a life preserver on the Titanic.

"I want to have a family." Hermione realized immediately that she had phrased this badly. She had a family. They were her family and, she hoped, always would be. "I mean, I want to have a child."

Harry's head dropped to his chest. Ron was staring at her, frozen. It was not the most encouraging reaction she could have imagined.

"Not right now, of course," she added, hoping that their reaction was just surprise. "But someday soon, maybe in a couple of years."

Ron seemed to unstick himself. When he spoke it was almost in a whisper. "Of course you do, 'Mione. Of course you do."

It was all well and good to Hermione that Ron found her desire to be understandable, but it didn't tell her how Ron felt about having children. It occurred to her that boys or young men might not ever think about parenting before the issue was brought into their lives. And Harry still had not spoken yet.

"Harry?" she said, tentatively.

"Um, yes," Harry said, meeting her gaze. "You would be a wonderful mother. If that's what you want, you should definitely do it." His attention drifted off to his knees again.

"Hey. You make it sound as if I could do it all alone. There [I]is[/I] a reason I'm bringing it up with you two, you know."

Ron's gaze was shifting back and forth between Harry's down turned face and Hermione's anxious gaze. "All right," he said. "I'll bite, if Harry won't. With whom?"

"'With whom' what?"

"Which one of us do you want to be the father?"

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "With you both, of course. I want you both to be the fathers of my child."

"Hermione -- oh, now you've flipped -- Hermione, I know you are a very smart witch and you can figure out many, many things," Ron said, "but that's not possible and you know it."

Hermione was rather glad Harry was keeping silent just at the moment. She had enough to deal with just talking to Ron. "Not biologically, no, Ron. It isn't. Only one of you could be the biological father, but we wouldn't even have to know which one. I have two spouses, so of course my child would have two fathers. Unless..." An alarming thought emerged from the recesses of Hermione's mind. "Unless one of you couldn't love the other's children enough."

"I want to raise a family," said Harry, speaking finally. "I didn't know how much I did until you just said it. Of course, I'd love your children, Hermione, whoever the father was. I'd love Ron's children as if they were my own. If they were your children," he corrected, this time addressing Ron to his face.

Ron met his gaze for a moment, then he looked away. "Yeah, well, what can I say after all that? I never thought about it. We've just worked out the three spouse relationship bit. I mean, we haven't even found a way to explain this," he said, waving his hand around to indicate the relationship, "to our families. Of course, I love you both."

He heard the two automatic repetitions of "I love you" and felt their eyes on him. He looked at each of them each with a tight smile on his lips before continuing.

"I don't know how I'd feel exactly." He shrugged. "I don't know if I'd feel like I was a father, but I'm sure, if you had a child together, I'd feel as much love and protectiveness toward your child as I do toward the two of you. I'd raise him with you, if you agreed. If that's a father, then I'd be a father."

"That's a father," said Harry. "That's the best definition I've heard."

Ron, rather pleased by Harry's response, took it upon himself to continue. "I do think that if it was my child, would I share fatherhood? With Harry, yes, I would."

"Me, too," said Harry. "If it was my child, that is."

"Hell," said Ron, his voice brightening up considerably, "seeing what my brothers got into when they were kids, I say the more parents the better."

"Your brothers?" Harry said, teasing. "What about you? What about what you got up to?" He grabbed the back of Ron's neck and shook him.

"Me? What about all those times you went off alone under your invisibility cloak?" Ron punched Harry's arm.

"Great," said Hermione, "I get to practice my parenting skills on you two first."

"Yes, Mum," they said at nearly the same time. They all laughed.

When they quieted, Hermione asked, "Is that's it, then? You both would do this with me?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Yes," said Ron, as Harry said, "It seems so."

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" cried Hermione, a smile braking out on her face. "I was worried that it would hurt us." She jumped up and threw herself at her guys. With an arm around each of them, she pushed them back into the cushions. She pushed her knees in between them. "I thought that one of you wouldn't want it." She gave Harry a kiss. "And then I couldn't have it." Ron got the second kiss.

"Wait," Ron said into her lips, "you mean you wanted children and you wouldn't have them unless we both agreed?"

"Well, yes," she said, pulling back. "I mean, if one of you didn't want to be a father, perhaps I could raise a child with the other one. But, the other one would have to agree to the role of live-in uncle, or I couldn't do that, either."

"Can you believe this girl?" Ron asked Harry.

"Too self-sacrificing, I'd say."

"I'm not," Hermione protested. "I'm committed to both of you. What part of committed don't you two understand?"

"But if you wanted a family," Harry said, not distracted by Hermione's teasing question, "you shouldn't give it up for us."

"I don't want to go fishing for a man just to raise a child, thank you very much. I want a child because you, both of you, would be the child's family. Don't you see? I want a child because we are a family."

"All right, I've got it," said Harry. "You want it to be us. Believe me, I'm not trying to talk you out of it."

"There's no talking her out of anything anyway."

Hermione responded by hitting Ron on the side of his head.

"Ow!" Ron said, rubbing he head. "Now that's childish."

Hermione twisted around so that she lay across both men's laps. "There's really only one thing left to talk about."

"I'd think there was a lot more we'd need to talk about," said Harry.

"There's only one thing we need to talk about right now."

If we are going to be raising a family, we have to tell our families about us."

Harry and Ron both groaned. They looked at each other. Then, they pushed Hermione onto the carpet.


End file.
